Cold Feet
by HardyBoyz4Eva
Summary: Jay/Adam. Adam and Jay are about to be married, but Adam is having some last-minute doubts. When he decides to take a walk to clear his head, he arrives in a parallel universe where he and Jay never dated… Please Review!
1. Introduction

**Title:** Cold Feet

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Humor

**Pair(s):** Jay/Adam, Jay/OC, Bret/Shawn, Mark/Hunter, Trish/Amy, etc.

**Summary:** Adam and Jay are about to be married, but Adam is having some last-minute doubts. When he decides to take a walk to clear his head, he arrives in a parallel universe where he and Jay never dated… and the only way to return is to convince Jay of how much he loves him.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash

**Part:** 1/? – Introduction

**OOOO**

Adam carefully inspected his reflection in the mirror. The tall blond looked smart in a trim white suit, a silken ebony dress shirt, and a blood red tie. He smiled softly as he brushed invisible lint from his shoulders and smoothed nonexistent wrinkles from his suit jacket. Dark eyes trailed from his reflection in the mirror to the ring on his finger. It was simple in its beauty: a thin white-gold band with the words _eternal love_ inscribed on the inside. It had been given to him on Christmas Eve by his long-time boyfriend, now fiancé, and soon-to-be-husband. Adam smiled at the word. _Husband_. It seemed like he had waited forever to hear that.

But even then, doubt lingered in the dark corners of his mind, hidden beneath cobwebs that had tried to seal them away. What if this wasn't the right decision? What if he was making a huge mistake by walking down that aisle? But that couldn't be true… he had been best friends with him for over twenty years, had been dating him for close to ten, and now they were getting _married_. Questions whirred about in his brain. What if Jay didn't really love him? What if they fell out of love? _What if Jay still had feelings for Denise?_ The two had dated before Adam had realized his love for Jay, and even if he had dumped her shortly thereafter, it was still a what-if.

'Maybe this really is a bad idea', Adam thought sullenly. Suddenly, the glitz and glamour of his impending wedding didn't seem quite as wonderful. Gingerly, he traced the sharp lines of his suit. There was still time to back out if he really wanted to. No, he couldn't think like that! He loved Jay, Jay loved him, and they both wanted and _deserved_ this. They had been through so much together, and it would almost dishonor their relationship if he chose to back out now. Absently, he ran a hand over his short blond locks. He was pulled out of his silent reverie by a swift series of knocks on the door.

"Can I come in?" Trish's soft voice, laced with happiness for her best friend, floated over to Adam and caused him to smile.

"Sure." He responded calmly. "Why not?"

Trish opened the door and started inside. "Oh, I don't know. You could have been indecent or something. Then again, knowing you, you'd probably get a kick out of someone walking in on that."

"Touché." Adam looked the smaller blond over once. "You look beautiful, Trish."

Trish smirked. "You don't look too bad yourself, handsome." She winked at him.

The blond woman was dressed in a knee-length, blood red halter dress – which matched the color of his tie – with a pleated skirt. The width of the material thinned out as it reached the peak of her shoulders, where it was carefully laced to the back with two black velvet bows. She had worn casual black flats, with small black bows on the toes. And her luscious blond strands were held back by a black velvet bow that was not unlike the ones on her shoulders. On her left ring finger, she proudly displayed a white-gold ring with a five-karat diamond in the center, surrounded by four smaller rubies. It symbolized her love for Amy.

"So, in a few hours, you'll officially be Mr. Jason Reso." Trish stated fondly, absently fixing his suit jacket. "How does it feel?"

"I… I'm not really sure. I don't know if -,"

Trish cut him off. "Do you doubt Jay's love for you?"

"What? No!" Adam exclaimed a little too forcefully.

"Well, then, I don't understand what the problem is." Trish said. "You love him; he loves you, _so go get married_! It's all very simple, Addy dear."

Adam shook his head. "But… what if he still has feelings for Denise?"

Trish smiled fondly. "I believe that that question falls under 'I doubt my boyfriend/fiancé's love for me', baby boy. But, really, on a serious note – you shouldn't be so worried. Jay would never hurt you like that."

Slowly, Adam started to pace. It always helped him think when he was in a difficult situation. "Did you feel like this when you married Amy? It's like… all the mistakes we've ever made have become questions. Why? Why? Why?"

"Calm down, baby boy." Trish's smile fell, and she started to follow him around the room. "Everyone feels like this when it comes time to walk down the aisle. It's called cold feet, Addy. It's perfectly normal."

Adam chuckled bitterly. "You would think that, after twenty years, I would be the one exception…"

Trish frowned as she noted the detached note in Adam's voice. The taller blond crashed on the couch, wrinkling his pristine white suit in the process, and started to rake his hands through his hair like a madman on the verge of a breakdown. There was obvious stress on his face, but Trish didn't mention it. She knew that these fears must be more than shallow wedding-jitters, but the only way that she would get Adam to open up would be for him to do so himself. So, she calmly walked over to Adam and sat down beside him, wrapping one of her small arms around Adam's shoulders. The blond welcomed her tender touch.

"Listen, Addy. Why don't you take a walk? Clear your head?" Trish offered. "The ceremony doesn't start for another forty five minutes or so, after all. And there's a trail out behind the church."

Adam nodded slowly. "A walk would be nice. Thanks, Trish."

Trish watched as he rose and walked off. When the door closed softly behind him, she let out a soft huff. "I hope you realize how much he truly means to you, Adam. Because his love is the only thing that can save you now…"

It didn't take Adam long to find the trail that Trish had mentioned. 'I won't head out farther than those trees in the distance', he said to himself. The trees were the only obstacle that he could see from this distance, and he didn't want to lose sight of the church in fear that he might become late for the ceremony. So he wandered down the stony path, the occasional squawk of birds and the whistle of the wind his only companions. It allowed him time to clear his head. Before he really realized it, the utter tranquility had swallowed him whole, and he had passed the trees and continued forward. Soon, the church was but a speck in the distance.

That's when he came to what, oddly enough, looked like an exact replica of the church. But he could've sworn that… he turned around and looked back the way he had came, only to see those trees in the distance. Shaking off the total sense of déjà vu that washed over him, he opened the little gate and set one foot on the property. The wind picked up, stirring the leaves off of the ground until they formed a whirlpool around him. All he could see was darkness. However, a strong force pulled him forward still. The last thing he heard was the sharp slam of the gate closing behind him, and then it all faded to black.

**OOOO**

**A/N:** I promise the next chapter will be longer. But, what do you think so far? Please Review!


	2. The Restaurant

**Title:** Cold Feet

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Humor

**Pair(s):** Jay/Adam, Jay/OC, Bret/Shawn, Mark/Hunter, Trish/Amy, Jeff/Adam, etc.

**Summary:** Adam and Jay are about to be married, but Adam is having some last-minute doubts. When he decides to take a walk to clear his head, he arrives in a parallel universe where he and Jay never dated… and the only way to return is to convince Jay of how much he loves him.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Past-Mpreg

**Part:** 2/? – The Restaurant

**OOOO**

In a flash, the darkness cleared. It took Adam a few minutes to realize that he wasn't in the field, but in the middle of what looked to be a five-star restaurant. Waiters dressed in fine suits carried around silver trays full of drinks and food, their backs erect and their compliments left-handed. Adam knew a few of the patrons. For instance, his close friend Trish sat with her wife Amy in a far, secluded corner. Chris Irvine and his husband, Phil Brooks-Irvine, sat near the window as they admired the view of a serene lake. There were several others as well. But even in this mess, Adam's dark eyes were drawn to the table where Jason Reso sat.

Before he could think, his feet carried him over to the curved booth. The wood looked over-polished, and Adam was half-worried that if he sat down he would slide all the way to the other end and fall off. But he never made it that far. He rounded around a pillar that stood in the middle of the room and came face-to-face with his fiancé, who cuddled a busty blond close to his chest. The woman's emerald eyes were half-lidded as Jay pressed a strawberry to her silken lips, and when she bit into the piece of fruit, one would think that they would just throw decorum aside and make love like bunnies in the middle of the restaurant. It made Adam's stomach turn.

Adam watched as she slowly licked the juice from her mouth, while Jay tossed the strawberry stem onto his napkin. And then, they kissed. It was slow and sensual, with more love and raw emotion crammed into it than there had ever been in a kiss that he shared with Adam. Adam felt all of the color slowly start to drain out of his face. 'Where the hell am I', Adam asked himself. Because, as far as he knew, the last woman that Jay had been with was Denise. And this most certainly was _not_ Denise. He slowly exhaled; his eyes never left the two as they broke apart for air and settled back in the booth.

"Adam!" Jay called to him all of a sudden, and Adam's heart froze in his chest. It was just like old times. And it killed him that, even after he had seen that, he still had that kind of effect over him. "You're late. Come over and sit with us."

"Okay…" Adam said hesitantly, before he walked over to the booth and did as he had been told.

The woman watched him with careful, studious eyes. He had seen those eyes before. And now, all of the features slowly started to make a sort of hereditary map. In her face, he could see the arched brow and the telltale emerald eyes. The woman that sat across from him at the table was none other than Lilly-Ana Calaway. She watched him silently, before she reached across the table for her wine. Adam watched as her dainty fingers wove around her chalice, before she brought it to her silken mouth to drink. And he couldn't help but notice how Jay seemed to be mesmerized by it as well.

"Adam, I don't believe I've had the pleasure of introducing you to the lovely Lilly Calaway." Lilly blushed at the compliment. "Lilly, this is Adam Copeland."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Copeland. I've heard so much about you." Lilly said softly.

Adam offered a weak smile. "Likewise. And feel free to call me Adam. 'Mr. Copeland' makes me feel old."

Lilly chuckled. "Of course."

Even with the calm, easy smiles on their faces, the tension that surrounded them could be cut with a knife. Jay decided to be the one to break the uncomfortable silence. "So, Adam, where's your date?"

Adam frowned. "My date?" The confusion was thick in his voice.

"Yeah. When I first told you about this place, you said that you wanted to make it a double date. Don't tell me that the bastard stood you up." Jay hissed viciously. Adam was still totally confused.

"No, he… he didn't stand me up. I… I dumped him. I didn't think it would work out." Adam lied, unsure of what or who this 'date' was. "We can still have dinner, if that's okay?"

"Sure!" Jay answered. "We'd love to still have dinner? Wouldn't we, Lilly?"

"It would be an honor, Adam." Lilly smiled.

When the food arrived, they all fell into a companionable silence. Adam couldn't help but notice how the two petted each other lovingly, unable to keep their hands off of each other for more than a few seconds at a time. Jay had never been that affectionate with him… he frowned as he stared down at his food, which no longer appealed to him. Right now, the last thing that he wanted was to be sitting across the table from these two lovebirds. Where the hell had that path taken him? In this odd parallel universe, didn't Jay love him? Hadn't they dated, or talked about their love, or _anything_? When Jay kissed her forehead sweetly, Adam's heart sank in his chest.

When Lilly had finished her meal, she dabbed at her face carefully with her napkin. "I have to fix my face. I'll be back before you can miss me." She kissed Jay's cheek.

Jay was about to speak, when Adam excused himself as well. "I should… I should head back to my hotel. It's late and I have a lot of stuff to do."

"Okay, then." Jay said uncertainly. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Yeah. Tomorrow."

**OOOO**

"You're not the only one who was screwed out of his happily ever after, you know." Adam, who had stopped a few yards outside of the restaurant, turned and came face-to-face with Trish Stratus.

"What the hell did you do, Trish?" Adam exclaimed loudly. "One minute, I'm about to get married to the man of my dreams. The next, I have to watch him suck the face off of Hunter and Mark's baby!"

"You weren't sure if he loved you, or if the ceremony was the correct decision -," Trish started.

Adam's eyes widened, and he threw his arms in the air dramatically. "Just cold feet, like you said!"

"Yeah, well this is what happens when you let cold feet rule your life! You had so many questions in your head, baby boy. You weren't sure if you loved him, if he loved you, and – on the off chance that he _did_ love you – if he would be faithful!" Trish screamed. "I had to show you how much he loves you!"

Adam frowned. "How am I supposed to feel loved when he's in there with his arms around that tramp?"

Trish flinched. "Don't call her that. You've only been in this universe for two hours. Lilly isn't a tramp in the real world, and she's not a tramp here. You wouldn't know it, but she just had fifty stitches removed from her face after a brutal attack on her and Hunter by Brock Lesnar."

"Does she love him?" Adam asked.

"What?" Trish retorted, a bit thrown off by the sudden subject twist.

"Does she love him? Does he love her? Do I even have a _chance_?" Adam asked desperately.

"You have one chance." Trish answered.

Suddenly, all eyes were drawn to the darkened alley behind the restaurant. Under the harsh light of the lamp attached to the side of the restaurant, Adam was able to make out the form of a young woman. The bright embers of a cigarette burned in the darkness, and she flicked them off onto the concrete. The light flickered, and Adam saw the familiar waves of chestnut ringlets that fell down to the middle of her back. She turned to face them, though she couldn't really see them, and looked into the darkness with unseeing brown eyes. Trish nodded in her direction, and the light went out, flooding all with darkness.

"Her name is Annalisa Hart. I believe you've met her before." When Adam nodded, she continued. "Befriend her. Get close to her. She has a _special_ connection with Lilly that might help you out."

Adam was about to say something, but by the time he opened his mouth, Trish had vanished.

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review!


	3. Meet Jeff, Your Boyfriend

**Title:** Cold Feet

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Humor

**Pair(s):** Jay/Adam, Jay/OC, Bret/Shawn, Mark/Hunter, Trish/Amy, Jeff/Adam, etc.

**Summary:** Adam and Jay are about to be married, but Adam is having some last-minute doubts. When he decides to take a walk to clear his head, he arrives in a parallel universe where he and Jay never dated… and the only way to return is to convince Jay of how much he loves him.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Past-Mpreg

**Part:** 3/? – Meet Jeff, Your Boyfriend

**OOOO**

Confused, betrayed, and scared beyond belief that this odd world was the new reality, Adam went back to his hotel. He found a keycard in his pocket which read _A-209_, which could only mean that he was in room 209 on the first floor. When he arrived, he unlocked the door and walked inside. Immediately, he was bombarded by the sweet, hypnotic voice of a man, harmonized by the consistent clatter of water on the shower floor. Why was there a man in his shower? His heart hammered away in his chest as he looked around for some kind of item to defend himself with, and in his moment of confusion, the man came out of the shower with a stark white towel around his waist.

When Adam finally snapped out of his little stupor, he noticed the man and, without thinking to look and see who it was, shoved him so hard that he landed on his ass. The man let out a startled cry. Once he was safely on the floor, and it didn't look like he planned on trying to stand back up anytime soon, Adam started to pace. Ideas whirred about his head. It seemed as if all of his needs had been accounted for in this world: from the hotel room to the keycard needed to _access_ that hotel room. But why was he here? How could he return home so that he could marry Jay? And what did this have to do with Annalisa Hart?

"Shit, Adam." A voice called out from the floor, and Adam's attention returned to the man whom he had knocked down. "All I did was take a shower. It wasn't like I was tryin' to kill ya or somethin'. _Jeez._"

Adam's eyes widened as he looked down into the familiar emerald eyes. "Jeff! Why are you here?"

Jeff rolled his eyes, before he stood up and fixed his towel. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you very much for asking, _Adam_." Adam looked at him sheepishly. "And this is my hotel room too."

"But," Adam tilted his head to the side. "There's only one bed."

"Of course there's only one bed, numbskull. We've shared a bed for six months now." Jeff said matter-of-factly.

"We _have_?" Adam asked, shocked.

"That's kinda what boyfriends do."

At those five words, Adam was stunned speechless. Jeff… was… his… _boyfriend_? How the hell did that happen? He was man enough to admit that, on one or two occasions, he had admired Jeff's looks. Hell, at one point, he never would have questioned a relationship with the younger Hardy. Jeff was severely underrated, and Adam knew a side of him that the public didn't often see. But, from what Jeff was implying with those words, they were currently in a relationship. And that didn't sit well with Adam. But it _did_ explain what Jay meant when he said that Adam had wanted to make it a double-date.

"If that's true, and you really _are_ my boyfriend, then where were you tonight?" Adam asked, noticing how Jeff looked at him oddly. "We had a dinner date with Jay and Lilly-Ana."

Jeff frowned. "Oh, that." He discarded his towel and started to dress in his pajamas. Adam tried not to stare at the man's sculpted body. "I got called in at the last minute to do a house show because one of the other stars couldn't make it. I left a thousand messages on your phone…"

Adam reached into his pants pocket, where he had last left his cell, and removed the IPhone. _Three missed calls_ flashed across the screen. "Oh, well then…"

"If you didn't know that I called, what did you tell Jay?" Jeff asked suddenly.

"I'm not sure that I should answer that." Adam answered diplomatically.

Jeff's left eye twitched. "C'mon, it can't be _that_ bad. What did you tell him?"

"I may have told him that it just wasn't working out between us, and that I had dumped you. But really, like you said, it's not as bad as it sounds. I'm sure that -," Adam cut himself off when he saw Jeff's eyes widen considerably.

"You want to break up with me?"

"Jeff, _please_," Adam tried to reach out to the ravenette, but Jeff wouldn't let him. "I didn't know that -,"

"You know what," Jeff said, and his voice trembled a little bit. "I really don't want to hear it. I think… I think I'll just rent a room for a few days."

Adam reached out and took hold of Jeff's shoulder. "It's not you, Jeff. It's me. I just… I just don't love you. I'm in love with Jay and I always have been. You two are so -,"

Once more, Jeff cut him off. "We're so different, I know. Because he's so much better than me. Listen, you can talk about it all you want. It won't make it any better. But I would recommend you let me walk out of here before we say words that we can't take back."

Adam released him and watched as he rushed down the hall, before he finally moved out of Adam's line of sight. Adam heaved a sigh. He felt awful for how he treated Jeff, but it had to be done before he did something with Jeff that he couldn't take back. Slowly, he moved back toward the bed and sat down on the edge. Once his body touched the mattress, he was drawn in further until his head touched the pillow. He let his eyes fall closed, and he thought, maybe, just maybe, when he awoke, he would be back in Jay's arms. And then he would be able to marry Jay, and they would have their happily ever after.

**OOOO**

"The next contest is set for one fall! Introducing first, the tag-team of Beth Phoenix and Natalya!"

The crowd eagerly welcomed the former Divas Champion and her tag team partner to the ring. Normally, the two would be energetic in their entrance, but today it seemed as if all of the enthusiasm had been drained from their bodies. Climbing into the ring, Natalya raised her hands in the air and did her signature twirl, but Beth remained frozen. Natalya shot her friend a look, before she clapped a hand onto her shoulder. Both turned to watch their opponents walk down the ramp.

"And their opponents, The Heartbreaker and The Blue-Blooded Mistress, Annalisa Hart and Lilly-Ana Calaway!"

When their music started, the applause only seemed to become louder. The lights went out, and their light-brite outfits illuminated their silhouettes. Annalisa was on the left, with a broken heart decal on her ass that flashed red and black. Lilly was adorned in flashing blue lights, which dangled over her entirely white unitard. There was barely enough time for the lights to come back on before Natalya and Beth attacked them, Natalya taking Annalisa out of the match and Beth looking to inflict punishment on the Blue-Blooded Mistress.

Meanwhile, Adam knocked on the door to Jay's locker room. The blond answered the door with a smile, before he invited Adam in without hesitation. Adam could hear the match playing on Jay's IPad. Jay motioned for Adam to sit down, before Jay took a seat himself. If Jay knew about Adam's confrontation with Jeff last night, then he said nothing about it. For the first few minutes, they both were silent. And then Adam leaned in closer. It felt like it had been forever since he had last touched Jay, even if it had only been a matter of hours. He needed to touch him. He needed to kiss him. But did he dare?"

"I love you, Jay." Adam blurted out, unsure of how Jay would take his sudden declaration.

Jay smiled, before he popped one of the ear-buds in. "I love you too, Adam."

Adam shook his head. "No, I don't think you understand. I _love_ you, Jay. We're supposed to get married, have five kids, and live happily ever after. But you don't love me."

Jay's smile fell. "You're supposed to be in love with Jeff."

Adam met his eyes. "I love you."

"I don't -,"

Adam couldn't take it to hear Jay's rejection, so he kissed him. He kissed him with all of the passion that he could muster, and he felt that Jay's muscular body filled with tension beneath him. All of a sudden, Jay shoved him off and wiped his mouth off on the back of his arm. Jay had a look of total disgust on his face, and it was then that Adam realized the truth. Jay was completely straight. And he would never, ever feel for Adam the way that Adam felt for him. Tears streaked down his face as he climbed off of the couch and ran out of the room. Only after the door closed did Jay trace his fingers over his lips, confusion etched in his eyes.

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review!


	4. Confusion

**Title:** Cold Feet

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Humor

**Pair(s):** Jay/Adam, Jay/OC, Bret/Shawn, Mark/Hunter, Trish/Amy, etc.

**Summary:** Adam and Jay are about to be married, but Adam is having some last-minute doubts. When he decides to take a walk to clear his head, he arrives in a parallel universe where he and Jay never dated… and the only way to return is to convince Jay of how much he loves him.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash

**Part:** 4/? – Confusion

**OOOO**

"Where the hell is he?" Jason Reso looked at his watch. Adam should have been in the church and they should have been married by now. Instead, Jay was left alone like a fool by the altar.

Amy twitched nervously. "I'm sure that he's back in his room. You know Adam… You shouldn't be too worried about him. But, if it will make you feel better, I can check on him."

Jay shook his head. "I should be the one to check on him. What if he has doubts? I need to reassure him."

"No!" Amy reached out and took hold of his elbow. "You can't do that!"

"Why the hell not?" Jay asked viciously.

"Um…" Amy fell silent for a moment. And then, an idea came to her. "Its bad luck for the groom to see his bride before the ceremony. You don't want him to be even more nervous, do you?"

"Still… I should -," but before he could finish, Trish cut him off.

The curvaceous blond entered the church with a broad smile on her face. However, it fell when she saw the look of distress on Jay's face. "What's the matter?"

"Do you not see what time it is? Adam should have been here by now!" Jay exclaimed.

Trish and Amy shared a look, before Trish set a hand on Jay's shoulder. "Adam had some pre-ceremony jitters. I told him to take a walk out back. He should be back in a little while."

Jay's eyes widened. "What if he's lost? What if someone hurt him? I have to find him."

Jay tried to leave once more, but this time Amy touched a hand to his chest. "I'm afraid we can't let you do that."

Dark eyes widened as the bodacious blonde took hold of his bowtie and hauled him out of the sanctuary, Amy close behind with a hand on the small of his back. His pristine black suit jacket wrinkled under their ministrations. The white of his dress shirt was sullied with sweat as he tried (and failed) to free himself from their hold. If someone would have been around to see it, he would have been embarrassed by the fact that he couldn't free himself from the clutches of two women who were half his size. But all of these ideas were scrambled in his head when they arrived in a dark room, and he was thrown down into an old, rickety chair.

One light bulb was all it took to illuminate the small room, which really wasn't a room at all. In fact, it looked more like an old broom closet. Jay's heart hammered madly in his chest as Trish's nimble fingers undid his bowtie and stuffed it into his mouth, tying it into a knot behind his head to silence him effectively. He tried to reach out to untie the knot with his hands, but found that his hands had been bound to each other and to the chair that he sat on with Amy's fashionable black belt. He was trapped. He let out a string of curses, but the words came out in muffled slurs behind the bowtie. Trish smiled at him and stroked his cheek softly.

"I'm sorry, but we can't let you free. You see, Adam has to see for himself how much you love him, and how much he loves you. We can't let him marry you with doubts, now can we?" Trish asked.

Amy ran her fingers threw his hair. "Adam has to save himself. It wouldn't matter if you found him or not. Unless he can discover the truth, _no-one_ can save him."

"But don't worry," Trish cooed softly. "We have the upmost faith in your love."

"After all, it's not like we take on _every_ case of cold feet." Amy finished Trish's sentence.

**OOOO**

"Adam!" Jay finally broke out of his mesmerized trance, his mouth still tingling from the contact with Adam's mouth. "Where the hell did he run off to? Adam!"

In his haste, Jay had a full on collision with Amy Dumas-Stratus. "You lookin' for Adam?"

Jay nodded. "Yeah. He… He, um…" he didn't really want to tell her the entire story, because she was friends with Lilly and he knew that she couldn't keep her mouth shut to save her life. "He confided in me, and I was a bad friend. I need to find him and tell him that I'm sorry."

"Oh, well that would explain the tears then." Jay flinched at the idea that he had made the blond man cry. Adam should never cry a day in his life. "He went that way. I think that he was lookin' for the Hart kid."

"Annalisa?" Jay asked, uncertain. He had never really paid the brunette much mind before.

Amy nodded. "Yeah. She's been havin' a real hard time since Shawn retired. Lilly's been her only real family, considerin' the fact that they've been friends for years. But now that Lilly spends all of her time with you, Annalisa doesn't have much to do with her free time."

"I never knew that she and Lilly were friends." Jay said distractedly.

"That's because they're not. At least, not anymore. Lilly became so enamored with you that she alienated Annalisa, and Annalisa just didn't want to take it anymore."

"Where's she now?" Jay asked.

"She's outside in the lot. If you find her, you'll find Adam."

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Well, cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed, and please remember to review!


	5. Post Kiss Confessions

**Title:** Cold Feet

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Humor

**Pair(s):** Jay/Adam, Jay/OC, Bret/Shawn, Mark/Hunter, Trish/Amy, etc.

**Summary:** Adam and Jay are about to be married, but Adam is having some last-minute doubts. When he decides to take a walk to clear his head, he arrives in a parallel universe where he and Jay never dated… and the only way to return is to convince Jay of how much he loves him.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash

**Part:** 5/? - Post-Kiss Confessions

* * *

"Adam?" Jay called out to his best friend softly. He didn't want to disturb the man, who was in the middle of a conversation with Annalisa Hart. The blond turned to him, but when his eyes fell on Jay, his smile faltered.

He excused himself from his conversation with Annalisa, before he slowly walked over to Jay. His head was bowed and Jay hated to see the utter depression on his pretty face. Even if he didn't like Adam like _that_, he could at least admit that the older man was cute. "What is it, Jay?"

"I think that we need to talk about that kiss." Jay said calmly. However, on the inside, he felt sick with the overload of emotion that he felt.

"I don't know what there is to talk about." Adam said. "You obviously didn't want to kiss me, so I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm sorry."

Jay shook his head. "It's not like that, Adam."

"What is it like, then?"

Jay looked a little uncertain, before he said, "We've been friends for years, Adam. That's all we'll ever be. I love Lilly, and next week, when she has her rematch with Beth Phoenix, I plan to ask her to marry me. I don't know what I felt with that kiss, but I _did_ feel something. But I can't let that ruin what I have with Lilly."

Adam sniffled pitifully. "You think that I would ruin what you have? I love you, Jay. I love you so much, and I can see how much you love Lilly, and when I see what you have with Lilly, I know that you'll _never_ understand what we shared. Your love for Lilly is superficial."

"Excuse me?" Jay obviously took offense to that. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? You think that I'm in love with her for her looks?"

"I never said that." Adam shook his head. "What I said was that our love was different -,"

"Yeah. It was brotherly love."

Once again, Adam shook his head. "No. It wasn't. You asked me out. You kissed me. You made love to me. You asked me to marry you. You were my life and I was yours. That was the way it was meant to be."

"Seriously, dude? TMI." Jay said.

Adam stared down at his feet. "I told you that you would never understand."

In that moment, Adam sounded so broken, so lost, so confused... it just broke Jay's heart. He tried to reach out for the taller man, but Adam yanked his arm away and fell back a few steps. Adam had never _tried_ to get away from it before, and it hurt more than Jay was willing to admit. When they were children, the worst would be a friendly game of tag were he and Adam would race around their neighborhood, hot on eachother's trails. But that had only been a game. He hadn't actually hurt Adam, and Adam wasn't _actually_ trying to evade him. But now, he could see the look of broken desparation on Adam's face. He wanted and needed an out, and he needed one _now_.

Once more, Jay tried to reach out for him. Once more, Adam stepped just out of his reach. As he stretched out in order grab him, the box that held the ring fell out of his pocket. It opened when it hit the ground. Adam's eyes widened when he saw it. It was the exact same ring which he had used to propose to Adam with. Adam's stomach lurched as it rolled to his feet and fell onto it's side on the floor. Jay bent down and picked it up, before he put it back in the box. But by the time he turned back to confront Adam, the older blond was gone.

"Adam?" He called after the blond as the door that led back to the arena slammed shut behind him.

* * *

**A/N:** Please Review!


	6. Broken Hearted

**Title:** Cold Feet

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Humor

**Pair(s):** Jay/Adam, Jay/OC, Bret/Shawn, Mark/Hunter, Trish/Amy, etc.

**Summary:** Adam and Jay are about to be married, but Adam is having some last-minute doubts. When he decides to take a walk to clear his head, he arrives in a parallel universe where he and Jay never dated… and the only way to return is to convince Jay of how much he loves him.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash

**Part:** 6/? Broken Hearted

**OOOO**

Somehow, Adam had wandered back to the hotel bar. He had been by himself for an hour or so, but he had called a friend and prayed that the man wasn't too ticked off to come and sit with him. He still nursed his first drink. Unsure of how he had done so, he had forced some of it down. While he liked wine, he couldn't exactly stomach beer. But he didn't want to be so drunk that he lost this one chance, so he had decided to take his chances. He drank a little more and battled the extreme nausea that came with it. Where the hell _was_ he?

It turned out that Adam wouldn't have to wait too much more. Seconds later, the tall ravenette (or whatever color he had decided to do his hair that week… or _day_…) with remarkably clear emerald eyes entered the hotel bar. He wore a dark red tank top, which revealed the tattoos that slithered down his right arm and across to his neck, and black pants. Since the hotel bar allowed smoking, he had a lit, almost burned-out, cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He was the kind of sexy that was hard to resist in normal circumstances, but when he was vulnerable? Impossible.

Adam bit on the corner of his nail, a bad habit that he needed to kick (his cuticles looked like a crime scene for mass murder), as he waited for Jeff to wade into the crowd and find his way to the actual bar. It didn't take the younger man too much time. Since the bar was only open to people checked in to the hotel, there wasn't much in the way of traffic. About ten people were scattered in the seemingly endless sea of tables, and there were two other people at the bar. Adam had never felt more alone.

"What do you want, Adam?" Adam almost dropped the now-warm mug of beer that he cradled so carefully in his hands. He turned around on his stool and came face-to-face with Jeff Hardy.

"I think that we need to talk. That's why I called." Adam said calmly. With a drawn-out huff, Jeff took a seat beside him and ordered a shot of vodka.

Jeff shook his head. "What could you _possibly_ want to talk to me about? Isn't that what your precious Jay-Jay is for?"

"He turned me down," Adam said lowly, "for a woman."

The bartender handed Jeff his shot. Immediately, Jeff took it and downed it in one swallow. "What did I tell you? He loves Lilly, and he'll _always_ love Lilly. Besides, Taker and Triple H would kill him if he hurt her…"

"I didn't come here to talk about Jay and Lilly." Adam said bluntly.

"Oh?" Jeff raised a dark, pierced eyebrow. "Then, what _did_ you want to talk about?"

"This.

Adam mustered whatever courage he could find and leaned forward, carefully pressing his lips to Jeff's. He didn't care who was around to see them, be it other members of the WWE roster or the occasional member of the TNA roster. All he wanted was to feel like _someone_ loved him, like _someone_ cared for him. Was that too much to ask for? Adam didn't think it was. And, since the Jeff in this world was already in love with him, who could it hurt? And… how did he know that this _wasn't_ the real world? Maybe Jay had lied to him the entire time…

He drew back, the unique taste of the Charismatic Enigma mixed with vodka still on his lips. Maybe this was the way that it was meant to be the entire time. Green eyes flickered up to meet confused, luminescent emerald eyes. He offered the shorter man a smirk, before he slapped a few bills onto the counter and slid off of his stool. Extending his hand and heart out to the Hardy, the ravenette hesitantly accepted his offer. And with that small sentiment of trust between them, Adam led him back to the hotel room.

**OOOO**

"Jay? What the hell, man?" Jay knew that voice. It belonged to the one-and-only Charismatic Enigma, Jeff Hardy. Or, as Adam liked to call him, his 'Maid of Honor'.

Quickly, Jeff undid his binds and took off the blindfold and gag. Jay coughed a little bit as he tried to regain circulation in his wrists. He felt woozy from inhaling the fumes in the storage closet for so long, but other than that he seemed to be okay. But, he could still remember what Trish and Amy had said. Only Adam could save himself. This worried Jay. Was his baby in actual danger? Where was he? Jay knew that he needed to find the older man and _fast_. The longer he was out of Jay's arms, the more hurt he could be.

Jay did his best to explain the situation to Jeff as quickly and efficiently as he could. He skipped over some of the minor details, such as why he was in the closet… and he also left out the information that he _himself_ wasn't too sure about. Jay was thankful that Jeff didn't interrupt once. Once he was finished, they quickly came to the conclusion that they would split the people in the ceremony and, if it came to it, the guests into two parties. They would search until they found him and brought him back safely. Jeff ran off to form the parties.

The search for Adam was on.

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review!


	7. The Search for Adam

**Title:** Cold Feet

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Humor

**Pair(s):** Jay/Adam, Jay/OC, Bret/Shawn, Mark/Hunter, Trish/Amy, etc.

**Summary:** Adam and Jay are about to be married, but Adam is having some last-minute doubts. When he decides to take a walk to clear his head, he arrives in a parallel universe where he and Jay never dated… and the only way to return is to convince Jay of how much he loves him.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash

**Part:** 7/? – The Search for Adam

**OOOO**

"I'm not sure about this, Adam." Once the two men arrived at the actual hotel room, Jeff made his insecurities known. "You made it rather clear where I rate in a contest between me and Jay. I don't want to be second best."

Adam shook his head. A flurry of blond hair fell down onto his shoulders. "You're _not_ second best, Jeff. It was a mistake to think that Jay could ever love me. He's obviously head over heels for Lilly."

Jeff looked at him sadly. "You lied to me, Adam. You said that I wasn't second best, but then you admitted that all I could ever be is a consolation prize. I can't do that to myself, Adam."

"Jeff, I -," Adam was about to retort, when all of a sudden the room lost color and Jeff's body became still and lifeless. What the hell?

Instinctually, Adam turned around to try and discover the cause for this unusual occurrence. But when he turned around, he saw that the far wall of the hotel room had vanished. Instead, he looked off into the forest that Trish had sent him to when he said that he needed a breath of fresh air. He could hear voices in the distance. And then, he saw a collection of shadows start to materialize in the distance. Seconds later, Adam saw Jay. The _real_ Jay. He was still dressed in his suit, a look of worry on his handsome face as he searched for Adam.

Adam's heart started to beat erratically in his chest. Could it be? Slowly, he slid off of the bed and walked over to this new wall. He reached out to touch it, but the wall was like water. When he would touch it, it would tremble and shatter. It was all an illusion. It was what he wanted to see, but it wasn't the truth. The truth still lay on that bed, colorless and immobile. He would be with Jeff because Jeff was the one who loved him, Jeff was the one who cared about him… Jay was in love with Lilly and always would be.

"_Adam?"_ Adam's green eyes followed Jay's body as he moved toward Adam's frozen frame. His eyes were wide open and he was breathing softly, but he didn't respond to the sound of his name. _"Adam!"_

Suddenly, the wall returned to the wall of the hotel room and all of the color came back. Jeff started to move once more, his arms loosely circled around Adam's lithe waist. Was this true? Was Jay really looking for him, and this world that he was in now was little more than a horrible nightmare? Had Trish sent him to this world because she didn't want him to be with Jay? Did she want him to suffer? Jeff released him and slid off of the bed. He knew what the silence meant and he didn't want to deal with another rejection.

"I can't do this, Adam. You still love Jay and I refuse to be your rebound." Jeff said. "I know that I can never be 'that man' for you, but I _can_ find someone who will accept me for who I am."

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. "Adam? Adam, are you in there?" It was Jay.

Jeff's shoulders sagged and he rolled his eyes. "Great."

Quickly, Adam took Jeff by the hand and threw him down on the floor. "Get under the bed!"

Jeff looked at him as if he had grown a third head. "What? Why the hell would I get under the bed?"

"Just do it!" Adam climbed off of the bed and shoved him underneath, before he looked himself over once in the mirror. He looked disheveled and mussed, but he couldn't do much about that.

"Adam? Adam, are you in there? I think that we need to talk." Jay said.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Adam exclaimed.

After several more minutes of deliberation, Adam raced over to the door and answered it seconds before Jay could hit it one more time. The two stared at each other for several minutes. The first thing that Adam noticed was the fact that Jay had the ring box in his hand and Adam was willing to bet that Lilly's ring was still inside. Jay looked scared and uncertain, which were two things that Adam thought that he would never associate with his best friend. The man he loved looked down at the floor, and Adam stepped to the side a little bit so he wouldn't see Jeff under the bed.

"I… I tried to talk to Lilly today. I wanted to ask her to marry me, just like I said I would. But then, I thought more about the way it felt to kiss you and…" Jay trailed off. He honestly didn't know what to say.

"I thought that you said that you were so totally enamored with Lilly and didn't care what it felt like to kiss me. After all, Lilly is the most important person in the world." Adam hissed. He really didn't like that girl.

"I did and… well, the more I thought about it, the more I realized how idiotic that sounded." Jay said.

"What are you trying to say, Jay?" Adam asked.

Jay didn't have any more words to say, so he kissed his blond instead.

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Well, another update down! Jay and Adam have almost been reunited! Please Review!


	8. Final Countdown

**Title:** Cold Feet

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Humor

**Pair(s):** Jay/Adam, Jay/OC, Bret/Shawn, Mark/Hunter, Trish/Amy, etc.

**Summary:** Adam and Jay are about to be married, but Adam is having some last-minute doubts. When he decides to take a walk to clear his head, he arrives in a parallel universe where he and Jay never dated… and the only way to return is to convince Jay of how much he loves him.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash

**Part:** 8/11 – Final Countdown

**OOOO**

Jay looked down at his watch. It was officially six hours after the ceremony had been set to take place, and with every second that went by, Jay felt his stomach contort uncomfortably. He was extremely worried about his baby. The crowd that had come to witness the ceremony had been divided into two different parties, which went off in two different directions to search for Adam. For a minute, Jeff had believed that he had found him. However, it had been a false alarm and the search continued on. Jay was ready to call the authorities.

It also struck him as odd that, ever since Trish and Amy had locked him in that closet, he hadn't seen either woman. In fact, he was almost _positive_ that neither woman was aiding in the search effort. It made him curious, and more than a little suspicious. What if Trish and Amy had something to do with the disappearance of his baby? Jay fumed. This was absolutely fucking ridiculous. Adam wasn't the kind of man to run off on him. Adam loved him and he _wanted_ to marry him. Or, at least, that was what Jay wanted to believe.

After another half hour, Jay's worry continued to increase. They _still_ hadn't found Adam, and now, it had started to become dark. But Jay had found something better. Trish and Amy slowly started to walk down the hill from the church. The two women had taken off their formal attire and had changed into casual clothes. Jay narrowed his eyes at them, but they didn't seem to notice. Slowly, he started to walk toward them. He would have the answers that he wanted one way or another, and he really didn't care if Trish and Amy liked that or not.

"What the hell?" Jay seethed. "One minute, I'm about to marry my _fiancé_. The next, I'm locked in a closet and he vanishes! Where is he?"

Trish and Amy shared a look. "We don't know where he is, Jay. However, I would advise that you look a little further into the forest. Who knows what you'll find?"

"Maybe you should follow the beaten path." Amy offered.

Trish smiled. "Yeah, I remember that now. Adam mentioned the old path out behind the church when he said that he needed a breath of fresh air."

Jay's eyes widened. "You talked to him before he disappeared?"

"Of course." Trish confirmed.

Well, that put a whole new spin on things. If it could be trusted that Trish was telling the truth, then they now knew exactly where to find Adam. "How do I know that I can trust you?"

Amy batted her eyelashes at him innocently. Jay had never been too fond of that woman. "You don't. It's kinda like marriage. You have to take a leap of faith."

Jay didn't want to believe them… hell, he didn't even want to _trust_ them. As the darkness continued to swallow them, he knew that it would become extremely cold. If Adam was lost out in the woods for any duration of time, his body would no doubt be exposed to the drastic temperature fluctuations. At the very least, he would be sick for a few days. But, on the other side of that scale, he could die. Jay's heart became a block of ice in his chest at the very idea of a lifetime without Adam. He knew that it would be useless and worthless.

Finally, Jay made the call. He turned his back on the two women, missing the knowing smiles that came over their faces as he took out his phone. For a few minutes, Jay just stared at the screen. He was a little bit fearful that he would make the wrong call and lose Adam forever, and this translated to hesitation. But then, he felt the weight of the rings in his pocket. He remembered the look of absolute joy on Adam's face when he had proposed. Without a second thought, Jay called Jeff.

"_Hello? Jay?"_ Jeff sounded worried and a bit relieved. _"Have you found him yet?"_

"No, we haven't found him." Jay said sadly. "But I have it on good word that we're not searching deep enough into the forest. Somewhere, there's a beaten path that we should follow…"

"_How do you know this?"_ Jeff asked.

Jay's eyes fell down to the grassy terrain. The beaten path was underneath his feet. "Trust me."

Jay didn't walk, he _ran_. He fumbled over his own feet in his excitement, barely able to contain himself as he forced himself down the beaten path. With no other evidence that what Trish and Amy had said was true, he propelled himself forward. Something was telling him that this was where Adam was. Something was telling him that Adam _needed_ him to be here. And so he ran, and ran, and ran. Finally, the trees broke and he found himself in a clearing. A familiar church stood across from him. But how could that be?

However, none of this mattered when Jay's eyes fell on the beautiful blond in the meadow behind the church. It was Adam. He looked to have fallen asleep in the lush emerald blades. His thick blond locks fanned out around his handsome face, his hands were neatly folded over his chest, as his chest rose and fell smoothly. It was a beautiful sight, and quite the relief for Jay. Without really thinking, he ran toward the gate that lead into the serene little churchyard and opened it swiftly.

Suddenly, a strong southern wind slammed the gate closed behind him. The beautiful image of Adam faded off into oblivion, Jay stumbling after it like, if he could touch it with his hands, it would somehow come back to him. A whirlwind of color enveloped him and, seconds later, he was lifted from the ground and tossed back and forth violently. The only solace came when he finally lost consciousness and the horrible twirling subsided. His last thought was for the welfare of that image of a sleeping boy he called his fiancé…

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review!


	9. Arrival

**Title:** Cold Feet

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Humor

**Pair(s):** Jay/Adam, Jay/OC, Bret/Shawn, Mark/Hunter, Trish/Amy, etc.

**Summary:** Adam and Jay are about to be married, but Adam is having some last-minute doubts. When he decides to take a walk to clear his head, he arrives in a parallel universe where he and Jay never dated… and the only way to return is to convince Jay of how much he loves him.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash

**Part:** 9/11 – Arrival

**OOOO**

Adam was the first to break the kiss. He stumbled back, the look on his face a mixture of amusement, confusion, and arousal. And when he looked into Jay's eyes, he realized for the first time that _this_ was the real Jay. It was as if a cloudy veil had been lifted from in front of his face. The emotions that he felt were clearly written there, and for the first time since Adam had arrived in this odd universe, he could read his fiancé like a book. Jay was relieved, thankful to have found Adam at last. Adam wondered how much time it had been since he took that fateful walk.

All of a sudden, Jeff crawled out from underneath the bed. Adam was worried that Jay would lash out and demand answers, but he didn't. Jeff looked between them, hurt and confusion on his handsome face, before his skin started to crack like a fine china doll. Piece by piece, his skin fragmented until nothing was left to hold him together. And then he burst into a whirlwind of color, which vanished in a flash. Hesitantly, Adam reached out to touch the air where Jeff had once stood. He truly wasn't there.

Truth be told, it honestly didn't shock him all that much. He wasn't too worried about it. In the few days that he had been in this new world, he had learned to accept the out-of-the-ordinary occurrences that seemed like every day truths. Jay took Adam's hand and led him over to the bed, where they both sat down. He was just so thankful to be this close to his baby after so much time, and he was blessed to be able to hold him in his arms one last time. He didn't understand where he was or what had happened, but it didn't matter, because he was with Adam.

"What the hell happened, Adam? Why did you run?" Jay asked. He let a little bit of the hurt that he felt leak into his voice. Adam wished that he knew the answers, but he didn't.

"I… don't know." Adam said honestly. "All I know is that I needed some air, so Trish told me about a path where I could take a walk. And… I found this church, but when I went into the churchyard, I blacked out and -,"

"You ended up here." Jay finished for him. Adam nodded slowly. "I did the same. I followed that path and ended up kissing you. I missed you so much, Adam. Why would you just walk off like that?"

Adam looked down at the bed. He was a little bit embarrassed by the truth. "I was… worried about the ceremony. I was worried that…"

Jay took Adam's hand in a form of comfort. "You were worried about what, Adam?"

"I was worried that you didn't really love me. Guess I had a case of cold feet, that's all." Adam assured him.

"You… you thought that I didn't love you?" Jay asked, rather affronted by the idea.

Adam let out a startled little noise as Jay rose off of the bed and started to walk around the room. He was rather afraid that his fiancé would walk out on him now, that he would leave and never come back. That would make this nightmare all too real. There was still so much about this alternate universe that Adam didn't understand, so much that he feared. What if he was stuck here forever? What if Jay went back to Lilly? The possibilities were endless. Adam was scared beyond belief, and it showed on his face.

Jay saw this and relented. He honestly didn't want to scare Adam; he only wanted to understand what it was that had made Adam doubt his love for him. Had he not been there for him all of the time? Had he not loved him and cherished him like he deserved? Jay's calm eyes flickered down to find that Adam didn't have his engagement ring on. He frowned at what that meant. Adam's emerald eyes followed the path that Jay's had taken, and when he realized what Jay saw, they widened considerably.

"It's not what it looks like, Jay. I swear. I would never take that ring off." Adam assured him. "I didn't have it when I came to this world. And then, when I next saw you, you said that you were going to use it to propose to Lilly."

Jay raised a blond eyebrow. "Lilly? As in Lilly-Ana Calaway?"

Adam nodded slowly. "That's the one."

"You obviously don't remember, then." Jay chuckled softly. "Lilly's been with Nick and Jake for months now, Adam. You don't have to worry about the fact that I'll run off with her."

Sudden relief washed over Adam's pretty features. A comfortable silence settled over them, before Adam asked, "Jay?" His voice was soft and unsure.

"What is it, baby?" Jay asked calmly. He met Adam's stare and saw the tears that shimmered there.

"Would you… would you ask me to marry you again? Just so I know that this is real and not some kind of horrible dream that I'll wake from in a few minutes…" Adam trailed off as he started to ramble.

Sweetly, Jay took Adam by the hand and led him over to the vanity stool. The blond took a seat, a little confused as to what Jay intended to do. The soft red velvet cushion was a comfortable seat, and when Adam shivered, Jay went and retrieved a blanket to wrap around his fiancé's shoulders. Finally, Jay took the velvet box out of his pocket and knelt down on one knee, like he had done several months before. Adam felt his heart race as if this were the first time. Jay smiled at him, and Adam's heart froze in his chest.

"Adam… I will always find you, no matter where you are or how much time it takes. I love you and I always will. We were meant to be, Adam. So… Please, marry me?" Jay asked.

Adam could barely force back the tears as he nodded quickly. "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you."

And then, Jay took Adam's hand and slid the engagement ring back where it belonged. A sense of fulfillment washed over Adam was Jay rose to his feet and took Adam's into his arms, swinging him around easily before he set the taller blond back on his feet. Adam leaned down, claiming Jay's mouth in a demanding kiss. It felt like forever since they had last been in each other's arms, and they wanted to take advantage of every moment. As the evidence showed from this little adventure, you never knew how much time you had.

Outside of the room, Lilly hovered. Just like Jeff, her skin cracked and she dissolved into nothingness. The last threat to Adam and Jay's happiness disappeared. Because, what Jay had said was absolutely true. Wherever Adam went, Jay would find him. No matter what it took, whether it was time or his life, Jay would always bring Adam back to him. Slowly, Adam drew back from the kiss one more time and, taking Jay by the hand, he led him to the bed. It was time to make this official.

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review!


	10. Make It Up To Me

**Title:** Cold Feet

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Humor

**Pair(s):** Jay/Adam, Jay/OC, Bret/Shawn, Mark/Hunter, Trish/Amy, etc.

**Summary:** Adam and Jay are about to be married, but Adam is having some last-minute doubts. When he decides to take a walk to clear his head, he arrives in a parallel universe where he and Jay never dated… and the only way to return is to convince Jay of how much he loves him.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash

**Part:** 10/11 – Make It Up To Me

**OOOO**

Jay followed Adam over to the bed, before he leveled the blond with a tender shove and climbed over his muscular body. Quickly, his hands trailed down to Adam's waist and took hold of the hem of the shirt, before he hurriedly yanked it off of the taller man's body. Immediately, Jay latched on to one of Adam's nipples and bit carefully, before he laved his tongue over the abused skin. Adam moaned softly as Jay continued to slick a path down to Adam's bellybutton, before he swirled inside the small, sensitive area.

Deftly, his hands continued to trail down until they hit the button of his slacks. He unbuttoned them and, hooking his fingers underneath the slacks and Adam's boxers, pulling them down and off of the blond. Slowly, he leaned in and took the hot organ into his mouth. Adam was so preoccupied with the overload of sensation that he didn't even feel an already-lubed finger slide into his entrance. After all this time (even if it had only been a matter of days), words couldn't describe how it felt to feel Jay inside of him.

Normally, Jay didn't like to give blow-jobs. They were extremely messy and he had confessed on more than one occasion that he didn't like the taste of cum. But, somehow, he had been granted with an incredibly talented mouth. He swirled his tongue around the meaty head as he slid another finger into the tight channel, before he started to scissor them slowly. When he hit Adam's prostate, Adam bucked his hips up and the head of his cock slammed into the back of Jay's throat. Jay gagged momentarily, before he regained control of himself and continued.

Once Jay deemed that he was properly stretched, he released Adam with a wet _pop_ and motioned for Adam to roll over onto his stomach. Adam, on the other hand, had another idea in mind. Sitting up so that his back was against the headboard, he tore off Jay's button down shirt and threw it aside, before he attacked Jay's tuxedo pants. The shredded remains fell to the side of the bed a moment later. Taking Jay by the shoulders, he rolled them over so that he was on top and immediately sat down on Jay's heat, taking him till he bottomed-out, dry.

The two moved together so fluently, it almost seemed as if they weren't two people, but one. Slowly, Adam rose up on Jay's heat and slammed back down; making sure that the head of Jay's cock hit his prostate dead-on. Teasingly, he clenched down on Jay, loving the way that the man's eyes rolled back in his head. This was the way that it should have been. Content, Adam rode Jay slow and easy. He brought Jay to the edge and left him there, not allowing him the relief of a much-needed orgasm. Instead, he continued to rock against him as if they had all the time in the world.

Jay tired of that rather quickly. With the greatest of ease, he flipped their positions so that Adam was on bottom. Adam's lithe body bounced when he made contact with the mattress (Jay had made sure that he wouldn't hurt his neck in the collision). Quickly, Jay pounded into the tight heat. Adam moaned and arched his back, trying eagerly to take more of Jay in. A few thrusts later and Adam came, spurting white hot essence all over his and Jay's stomachs. Jay came soon after, marking Adam's insides with his seed.

"Holy shit." Jay mumbled as he carefully pulled out. A quick inspection confirmed that he hadn't torn Adam. "If that doesn't scream 'I love you', I don't know what does."

Adam chuckled wryly. "I love you too."

"Now, can we sleep? I'm damn tired and all of this emotional turmoil has really taken a toll on my nerves." Jay said, before he flopped down on the bed dramatically.

Adam rolled his eyes. "Yeah. We can sleep." Carefully, he curled into his man's side and rested his head on the blond's chest. "Jay?"

"What is it, Adam?" Jay asked.

"Do you have any idea how we're supposed to get home?" Adam asked softly.

"No idea." Jay said sarcastically. "But, I'm _really_ tired. I think that that can wait until tomorrow."

"Yeah." Adam confirmed. "Tomorrow."

Within minutes, both men were knocked out cold. Once they were unconscious, a heavy whirlwind surrounded them and started to tear down the walls of the beaten-down hotel room. Behind them were the familiar hills of the churchyard. Voices could be heard in the distance, giving orders about where the two men had last been seen. A cold wind brushed over their bodies, and when Jay opened his eyes, he found that they had returned. Excitedly, he turned and woke Adam. The blond sat up immediately, startled.

And then, an excited smile spread over his face. Immediately, he was on his feet, dragging Jay behind him as they ran for the church. Finally, they would have the ceremony that they both so desperately craved. It was a long time coming, but they were back together again. And Adam knew that he would never doubt Jay again. The two search parties, excited to have finally located both Jay _and_ Adam, hurriedly followed behind them. Six hours late, they would finally have their ceremony. But it was better late than never, right?

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Second to last chapter! Please Review!


	11. Epilogue: The Wedding

**Title:** Cold Feet

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Humor

**Pair(s):** Jay/Adam, Jay/OC, Bret/Shawn, Mark/Hunter, Trish/Amy, etc.

**Summary:** Adam and Jay are about to be married, but Adam is having some last-minute doubts. When he decides to take a walk to clear his head, he arrives in a parallel universe where he and Jay never dated… and the only way to return is to convince Jay of how much he loves him.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash

**Part:** 11/11 – Epilogue: The Wedding

**OOOO**

"…I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom." Jay had a broad smile on his face as he leaned in and claimed Adam's mouth for their first kiss as husbands.

The entire crowd burst into applause. Jay was the first to break the kiss, and he led Adam downstairs into the reception hall. The music was so loud that he was sure you could hear it almost a mile away, but that didn't matter, because it was Adam's favorite band. The cake was cut and the food was served. Adam took a considerable amount of the meatballs in red sauce (in his white suit, no less), while Jay favored the beef brisket. Both men walked back to their table, where they sat across from Jeff and his boyfriend, Phil.

Jeff was feeding Phil because, earlier, the ravenette had refused to eat entirely. It was actually kind of cute, really. Phil would scowl at Jeff, but when Jeff would take the food away, he would pout. Not many would believe it, but Phil actually had a rather twisted sense of humor. Jay took the time to lift Adam's hand to his mouth and kiss the skin tenderly. He knew that Adam was still worried about that trip to the parallel universe, but he was willing to help Adam move past that, so long as they were together.

"So, Adam." Adam and Jay turned their attention back to Jeff and Phil. Phil had a dark blush on his face, most likely from an odd comment that Jeff had made while Jay and Adam were otherwise occupied. "What happened to you?"

Adam and Jay shared a look, before Adam confessed. "It's a long story…" Jeff and Phil didn't look like they were going anywhere, so Adam started off as he would any good story. "It all started when I was in my room getting ready to walk down the aisle…"

**OOOO**

**A/N:** That's the story! I hope you liked it. I'm not too sure about the ending, maybe I'll go back and rewrite it one day… but, right now, I don't want to force it. Be sure to leave a review!


End file.
